<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154180">Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People that get close to you start dying, and you believe it's because you're cursed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re a hundred percent certain that you’re cursed.</p><p>It’s always the same thing. You meet a cute guy, you go out on a date with him, and the next day you learn by the news that he got killed by Ghostface. It’s terrifying, and you’re afraid this curse might one day expend to your friends and family members. I mean, if you spend an hour or two hours with a guy at a restaurant and he dies, who’s to say this killer won’t eliminate the people you spend most of the day with?</p><p>So you’ve started to avoid everyone and lock yourself in your room. Most people started to worry about you, some of them knowing the reason why you’re doing this, but others soon start to hate you for ignoring them, thinking that you’ve become a self-centered brat. One of those people was Tatum, your long-time childhood friend, who refuse to believe your dates died because of you and decided to never contact you again. At least you could still count on your other friends, who all kept trying to see you even after you told them about the possible danger of dying if they stay close to you. Stu and Randy were the ones who tried to make you smile, following you around the school acting like bodyguards and making you giggle from time to time, while Sidney and Billy were doing their best to comfort you.</p><p>Especially Billy.</p><p>No matter what you say or do to keep him away, he’s always there; whether by your side at school to keep the haters away or by visiting you at your house to make sure you’re okay. He always has been protecting you from everything, sometimes to the point of getting himself hurt in the process, and you would sometimes swear that he’s in love with you just by the way he looks at you… but he has a girlfriend, a girlfriend who’s also your best friend, and you have to remind yourself of that every time you feel like you’re about to get lost in his dark eyes.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Billy’s voice brings you out of your thoughts and you stare back at him to see him grin at you, his eyes sparkling in a way that makes you feel important.</p><p>“Everything.” You take a sip of your milkshake, taking a small look around the restaurant he forced you to go to after taking you out of your house. “I don’t want you to die because of me.”</p><p>He giggles and you return your attention on him. “How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing will happen to me.”</p><p>“You can’t know that.”</p><p>His grin slightly stretches out. “I know more than you think.”</p><p>You give him back a small smile, secretly thankful that he has been there for you for these past horrible weeks. When you think about it, Billy has been spending way more time with you than with Sidney, even before the murders, and it’s because you wanted to put some distance between you two that you’ve started going on dates in the first place. The truth is, you’ve started to develop something more than a little crush on him, and you didn’t want to risk destroying your friendship with Sidney because of your stupid feelings.</p><p>“How’s Sidney? I haven’t heard from her in a while.”</p><p>You catch his lips twitching for a moment, but he shrugs to try and dismiss his dark feelings.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He takes a sip of his coke, a knowing glint hiding in his pupils. “She hasn’t answered her phone in a few days.”</p><p>You frown. That’s odd.</p><p>“Are you sure she’s okay? I mean, there <em>is</em> a killer around and her dad hasn’t been in town for weeks.”</p><p>He gives out a weird smile. “I’m sure she’s totally fine.”</p><p>You don’t feel like she’s fine, but you let it go, feeling like the subject might make him angry. I mean, you did learn from Randy that Ghostface appeared at her house the other day, and that Billy just so happened to save her a few seconds after the killer disappeared. You agreed that it was a weird coincidence, but you refused to even joke about how Billy could actually be the killer. I mean, he’s your friend, and he has been comforting you and protecting for so long. You’re sure he would never kill someone, especially not Sidney… right?</p><p>Actually, now that you remember, things have been kind of rocky between them, and thus way before Ghostface appeared. It started around when Sidney’s mother got killed and she shut down, leaving Billy clueless as to what to do. You remember that it’s around that time that he started to hang out with you even more, also calling you at random nights and giving you secret glances when he thought no one was looking.</p><p>Also, weren’t your dates going fine until he learned about it? You remember when Randy said he saw you with a cute guy at the movies, and how Billy scrunched his face in disgust for a second before he let out a playful smile and teased you along with Stu. You fastly got embarrassed by all the attention your friends gave you because of it, so you had forgotten about that… but…</p><p>You blink in surprise when fingers snap in front of your eyes, taking you back to reality for the second time.</p><p>“You’ve been doing that a lot tonight. Are you okay?”</p><p>You stare at him for a long time, studying his expression for a long time. His eyes are fixated on you with such a burning passion, you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look at Sidney like that.</p><p>Then it hits you.</p><p>“You killed them, didn’t you?”</p><p>He loses his smile as soon as you whispered out those words, then he giggles to put away the awkwardness.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“The first victims of Ghostface were Casey, Stu’s ex-girlfriend, and Steve, the boy for who she apparently left Stu for. Then it immediately went to the different boys I’ve gone out with throughout the weeks, and Sidney got a few threats as well.” Your hands tightened around your milkshake, his expression nor denying or confirming your thoughts. “And since I’m pretty sure Stu wouldn’t care if I go out with boys or not…”</p><p>His lips from a smirk when you say that last part, and your heart beats faster.</p><p>“You think I did it out of jealousy?” You stay silent for a second before you nod slowly, making him lean closer to you. “Well… I can’t lie to you, can I?”</p><p>You feel your entire body shift to a cold temperature, your muscles tensing up as you freeze.</p><p>“You’re only half-right, though. I first helped Stu get revenge, then he helped me.” You let him grab your hand and intertwine his fingers with yours, too shocked to even react. “I had to make sure you stayed single until I got rid of Sidney. Which will be soon, by the way.”</p><p>“What-” You remember Stu’s invitation to a party tonight that you’ve politely declined, a party Billy’s supposed to go to in an hour or so. “The party-”</p><p>“<em>Aren’t you a clever girl?</em>” His smug widens, his eyes studying every single movement and expression on your part. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you. By the way, I’m sorry for making you feel cursed, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What…” You would think your eyes would water from fear, but you only look at him in confusion. “All our friends… they’re gonna be there. Why would you kill them all?”</p><p>“Um… for some it would be revenge, others it’s because they’re just a waste of space… but overall-” He tilts his head at you, finding your reaction a little amusing. “-it’s because we’re bored.”</p><p>You close your eyes for a second, wondering why you’re not panicking right now, then shake your head at him.</p><p>“I’m gonna tell the police.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” He chuckles and shows you your intertwined fingers. “We’re in a restaurant and you’ve just learned that I’m a killer, and yet you haven’t screamed or tried to run away. You’re even letting me hold your hand like we’re lovers.”</p><p>You can’t help but agree when neither your brain nor your body seems to be bothered by this new dreadful information, but you continue to stare at your holding hands in confusion.</p><p>“Why… why am I not reacting?”</p><p>“Well, I like to think that one part of you loves me no matter what…” You feel his fingers grab your chin and force you to look at him, his smile stretching out. “But I also believe a part of you wonders what it feels like to kill someone.”</p><p>You close your eyes when he traps your bottom lip within his, his tongue finding a way inside your mouth and intertwining with yours as he moves his hand behind your head. He parts away to let you take a breath, your eyes still full of confusion.</p><p>“I… I don’t think I disagree with you.”</p><p>His grin grows on his cheeks. “I think there’s space for a third killer tonight if you’re interested.”</p><p>You answer by pressing your lips against him for a moment.</p><p>And honestly, that’s all he needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>